Takamiya's Rules
by MisStory
Summary: Yori and Zero get in trouble with their teacher Mr. Takamiya. He gives them detention, but it has unexpected results.
1. Mr Takamiya's Rules

The idea for this story came to me on a night I couldn't sleep. I chose to write it up and post it because I had previously done a poll. Kaito and Zero received the most votes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 1: Mr. Takamiya's Rules

He was sleeping in class. There was no discernable reason why he should be losing sleep. There were no more night classes, so he didn't have to stay up patrolling. _Perhaps he has insomnia_, she thought. Her neck craned to look back at Zero she didn't notice the teacher approach.

In the middle of a lecture, there were several things that bothered Kaito. Everyone knew his rules. Rule #1 Face forward during lectures. He had finished writing important notes on the blackboard, turning around he saw one student whose gaze was directed elsewhere. Stepping toward the deviant, he grabbed her right cheek between his thumb and index fingers. With a grimace, he said, his face an inch away from her "Where are you looking, Ms. Wakaba?"

Caught by surprise, Yori stayed silent. Her eyes were large from the unexpected attention. She didn't know what to say, or do. She glanced surreptitiously to the left. "Sorry. I got distracted," she said, softly.

Kaito hadn't missed her quick sideways look. Releasing her face he straightened, a more pronounced frown on his face. Rule #2 No sleeping in class. Walking in front of an oblivious Zero, he picked up a neighboring student's book slamming it down next to him. The class flinched at the loud sound, but Zero only lifted his head briefly to rearrange his head comfortably in the crook of his arm then went back to napping. Annoyed, he headed back to his desk to pick up a pamphlet. Kaito rolled it up tightly, tapping it against his palm to test out its strength. In front of Zero once more, he hit him on the back. Zero's eyes opened, a glare directed at him.

"Mr. Kiryu, your snoring was distracting Ms. Wakaba from my interesting lectures," he said, in explanation. Turning to walk away, he added, "Both of you earned detention. Class dismissed."

Afterschool they waited for Kaito to tell them what he wanted them to do for detention. He let them stand in front of him awkwardly, expectantly. At least, it should have been that way except there was nothing awkward in their stances. Arms crossed, Zero looked bored. Wakaba stood straight, arms at her sides. Her whole demeanor was calm. _How unpleasant, Yori. Can't you squirm a little under my scrutiny? _An idea occurring to him, he brightened.

"Follow me," he said. It was such a cliché punishment, but he was going to reap its benefits. A scary aura of superiority, he said to Zero, "Drop and give me 50."

Yori didn't question it. She only took off her jacket, tying it around her waist. She hoped it covered her well enough and got into a push-up position. Kaito nearly sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't meant for Yori to do it too. He bit his tongue to keep from saying, 'not you.' Instead he observed them, as they waited for him to say start. Zero had the position perfectly, but Yori didn't. He pulled her forearms to be more apart. "Okay, start."

Zero finished right away and rested on his back, eyes shut. By her 3oth push-up Yori's arms were shaky. She was determined to complete the punishment. She decided at that moment to work out more when she had free time. Something about this situation made her feel self-conscious. Reaching the last push-up, she let herself fall on the warm, hard concrete. She vaguely thought as she stared at Zero reclining on the ground like he was lying upon a comfy couch how he managed to look relaxed. She couldn't complain, actually. It was wonderful to rest her tired arms, even if it was upon a dirty ground. She was looking forward to a soothing shower later.

"50 more push-ups," Takamiya said, cutting into Yori's thoughts.

Wincing at his words, she protested, lifting her upper body to rest on her elbows, "But—."

He interrupted, "You've earned another day of detention." Kaito grit his back teeth in an effort to stop the smile that threatened to curve on his lips. Rule #3 No talking back. He said, "You didn't let me finish. Only Zero has to do them."

"What?" he exclaimed. Zero had stayed silent because he didn't care, but now Kaito was being unfair.

"Sleeping during my class is a worse offense than looking away from me," he said, seriously. "Go ahead. Her part isn't over. She has to sit on your back."

Stunned, Yori simply blinked. Takamiya waved his hand for her to do as he said. Gulping, she moved toward Zero slowly, afraid of how to proceed. Zero slowed his pace, not aware of it himself. Completely embarrassed, her face blushed pink, she set her feet on either side of his torso and squatted with her hands settling over the small of his back.

He stilled, momentarily overcome by the need to laugh out loud. Yori's body hovered above his back hardly touching him. Her warmth on his spine created an odd sensation in his gut that persisted. It felt good. He resumed moving, risking a glimpse in Kaito's direction. He was tight lipped and appeared somewhat bothered. That slight tilt of his head also gave him a quick view of Yori's exposed thigh, her skirt sliding dangerously up in her quasi sitting position. His mind, the part that reminded Zero he was a man, formed a possible image of what she looked like sitting on his back like that; him going up and down with her on top of him. _Pretend it's another man_, he repeated to himself.

_This turned into a bad idea,_ Kaito thought. Yori wasn't even sitting properly on Zero. In his mind, she sat higher up between Zero's shoulder blades with her legs drawn up or cross-legged, unlike the horrible reality in front of him. It was semi comical, semi sensual. He had to look elsewhere.

Meeting the required 50 Zero force pushed himself up to his knees. Automatically, Yori stood up. Voice rough, he said, "What's next?"

Kaito didn't miss the attentions that Yori placed on Zero in school. They were subtle, so easy to miss. Zero never noticed, but right now he seemed slightly aware of his classmate. Yori also had a similar reaction. Finally, she was squirming. It secretly pleased him to elicit different facial expressions from the two of them. He said, surprising himself, "50 sit-ups."

Yori sat down first, despite her shock. She laid her jacket across her lap, tying it loosely in place. Zero took off his own giving it to her. Grateful, she set that on her lower legs. Sitting down in front of her, Zero put one foot between her feet the other opposite her left foot. Resting with her arms crossed in front of her, Kaito had an unbidden thought, _looks like she's trying to hide her assets from perverts._ In contrast, Zero had his hands behind his head, his white shirt showing off his arms and abs in his stretched pose. _He is just asking for it_, Kaito thought.

This time Zero want at Yori's pace. She did the first 20 steadily then beginning to feel the work out on her tummy she struggled. After sit-ups came squats. Back to back, he had them start on the 80 squats. By the end of it Yori's legs felt like quaky. Instinctively she grabbed Zero's arm, leaning her weight against him. It was ironic, but this was what she had wanted to avoid earlier. She didn't want to burden Zero. Now she didn't worry because he could push her away if he didn't like the slight heaviness. They stared at Kaito warily, awaiting his next order. Done messing with them, he said, leaving, "I'll see you here tomorrow."

* * *

><p>How was it? If people really like it, I might write another chapter.<p> 


	2. Ero Ero Zero and Kaito the Bully

I have finally updated. I am sorry it took so long. I have never received 11 reviews for a single chapter. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 2: Ero Ero Zero and Kaito the Bully

He couldn't focus on any class lectures today. He had slept soundly last night because his nap had been interrupted yesterday during class. This morning when Zero was greeted by Yori everything was okay. She gave a small smile as she told him she was sore today from yesterday's exercise. She had stretched her arms and back when she woke up feeling her body's protest. She patted his arm and said, "You don't feel sore, right?"

Zero was reminded of yesterday's detention by her words. Unbidden ideas swirled in his head. His eyes roved Yori's slender legs, settling on her skirt that hid her thighs. He raised his head feeling her hand touch him, her words reaching his brain. _I might if it was a hip thrust exercise with you over or under me_, he thought. He watched her walk into the classroom. Once again his eyes traveled over her long legs. After that brief, casual greeting Zero's focus was Yori. He stared at her all day long, but didn't speak to her since morning. When she turned to look at him Zero pretended to be listening to the teachers and not watching her. He acted like he didn't see how her lips curved into a content smile.

She had noticed that Zero was wide awake today. Yori was glad. Perhaps Mr. Takamiya's detention exercise had helped to invigorate him and clear his mind. She took notes and stayed attentive in class. The only teacher that was toughest was Mr. Takamiya. He narrowed in on any detail, or action which he found inappropriate from students. Her first detention was the day before. It was known that if a student disrupted his classroom from then on he viewed them negatively. For that reason during class and whenever he was around on campus everyone was careful to stay out of trouble. Once today was over she hoped Zero and herself would not get into trouble with him. Unfortunately, she was surprised to see Mr. Takamiya stopped mid lecture to call on Zero.

The roles were reversed today Kaito noted. Yori was facing forward and taking notes. However, Zero seemed to find Yori quite fascinating he only eyed her. Irked, he asked him to face the board. He did briefly before he put his head down on his left arm. Zero picked up a pencil to scribble in his notebook. At the angle his head was rested it was obvious he continued to ogle Yori. His silver hair fell over his eyes shielding them from view. Setting down his book he walked to his desk, pulling open a drawer. He hastily rummaged through its contents. Finding the sought item he shut closed the drawer.

Approaching Zero's desk he stood over him, staring long and hard. Kaito grew weary of waiting for Zero to look up, so he grabbed a handful of his hair. He neatly pulled Zero's obstructive forelock into a rubber band. The hair now stood up, falling sideways. Pineapple head was the best description. Zero glared at him, angry. Several students chuckled at the sight. "Your eyes should be on the board, Kiryu," he said. "Final warning; Next time I'll add a pink bow."

Kaito knew two things about Zero in regards to his agenda. It also partly applied to the other students. The first was that a regular method of discipline was too easy and didn't work on Zero. Exercises were not enough. Some of the other students, especially the boys, were unfazed. There were girls that didn't mind it either; his fanatics. The second, he didn't want the students to think he used soft discipline, and then they would continue to misbehave expecting simply detention. That was why he never let anyone get away with breaking his rules and trying to be smart, or funny in his presence.

There was one exception to his punishment. If she made a mistake she had to receive similar treatment. Otherwise he'd be unfair. However, she usually didn't do anything that warranted punishment. The difference was he wanted to find reasons to give her detention. For a while he had become aware of his affections for Yori. She stood out among her peers and he found himself observing her.

Of course, Zero had a place in his heart. He'd be loath to admit it, but he did. Any chance at annoying, messing, teasing, taunting and all other manner of causing Zero discomfort made Kaito happy. This afternoon in class he had a wicked notion for detention. It implicated Yori. However, this was inspired and meant for Zero. Looking at the clock on the wall, he headed for yesterday's location.

Mr. Takamiya was late meeting up with her and Zero. His deliberation in showing up caused Yori a bit of nervousness. She was not sure why except it could not be good news for such a strict person in regards to promptness. (Rule #4: Never be late to his class.) She began to think that she worried for naught when she saw him walking toward them, then she saw he carried something in his left arm. Some sort of clothes, she guessed by the hangers. Stopping in front of them, he said, "You will be running today."

Already there was proof for her earlier concern. At best, Yori was an okay runner. During P. E. on days when the class ran laps she managed to get a passing grade. Compared to Zero her effort appeared mediocre. "First, you have to stretch. I wouldn't want my students to pull a muscle."

Without a word Zero stretched his legs, so Yori copied him. She winced when a certain stretch increased the soreness of her stomach and legs. Proceeding to bend over to touch her toes hurt from the prior day's squats. Peeking in Zero's direction she caught him staring at her. "It hurts a bit, but it feels good too," she told him.

He sighed thinking, _there is something else we could do that can make you feel like that, too. _Anything Yori said to him today managed to be misconstrued in his perverted mind. Kaito spoke, getting his attention. Zero raised an eyebrow perceiving a gleam in his eyes. "Before running you must change into these outfits," he said, handing them the covered clothes.

His eyes widened in shock, taking a look at the outfit. There was no possibility of him wearing that awful piece of garment. "I won't wear it," he said through clenched teeth.

"You have to wear one," Kaito said.

Yori showed Zero her outfit, shyly blushing. She had what looked like a dog costume. For the most part he figured he'd frighten people. He gave Yori his 'costume' and took the one she held. Once he put it on there was one detail he missed. It had a flower sewed near his right dog ear. He grudgingly ignored its presence. The sooner he got to running the sooner he'd get to take the costume off.

In contrast, Yori felt shy in her pink bunny costume. She understood why Zero had switched with her. Despite the prominent scowl on Zero's face she thought he looked very cute. Standing next to him awkwardly Mr. Takamiya explained: he put up red markers on the path they were going to run. They had to run 10 laps then they were done. Their time limit was one hour. She appreciated that.

Side by side Zero and Yori ran. She knew he was capable of leaving her behind and finishing quickly. By her third lap she was sweating so much she was sure her clothes were soaked. The bad thing about wearing a bunny costume: it insulated body heat. At least, the bunny costume she wore did. She persisted past the discomfort, the ache in her side. Reaching the end of her 10th lap Yori let herself fall to the floor on her way to the dorms.

Again, Zero was at her side concerned. She assured him she was fine. It wasn't the best location, but she still had her uniform on under the costume, she unzipped the front to slip her upper body out of it. The sun was setting. Still there was plenty of light for him to see her shirt was transparent, he gulped leaning over her. He was tempted to do one of the many things he had imagined doing to her the whole day. "Water," she breathed out close to his face.

"What?" he asked startled.

"It would be nice to have water right now," Yori said. He nodded silently. Standing swiftly he went to get her bottled water. His face felt hot, he was glad to get away from Yori's sight. _What was I just about to do_, he thought. More troubling was the ache in his chest.

* * *

><p>Let me know how you liked it. I was thinking of changing the title of this fan fiction, but decided against it. There seem to be a lot of Zero fans and a few Kaito fans.<p> 


	3. A Teacher's Influence

This chapter is for XKinhoshiX. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reads. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK.

Chapter 3: A Teacher's Influence

Yesterday, while he watched Zero and Yori running together, he decided he'd have a talk with him. The whole day Zero had spent it watching her. Kaito was certain this awareness had started because of that first detention. Yori remained the same. It was only when he got into trouble or seemed unwell that her eyes followed him. There were annoying instances in which they spent time together. Those times she was at ease, content and close to him. They were friends, but now because of Zero the relationship might change. _Because of me_, he exhaled sharply.

As soon as the school day started Kaito wanted it to end. However, it went agonizingly slow. By the time his opportunity to speak alone with Zero came he nearly missed it. He was already out the door. Shoving his way past the other students, he called out "Hey, I need to talk to you, Zero!"

The rest of the students hurried past him, murmuring. Ignoring them Kaito watched Zero return to class, scowling. For a moment he caught Yori's glance before he shut the door. "What did you want Kaito?"

Watching him intently, Kaito bluntly stated, "You have just realized Sayori is an attractive woman; all you do is stare."

Zero's scowl disappeared, replaced by alarm, heat spreading on his face. "I already knew that," he said, in defense.

"Then you have also noticed your other attractive classmates," Kaito said.

"Yes. What about it?" Zero asked.

"You should make sure that you aren't simply physically attracted to her. Find out whether another girl can get your attention, or if you have honest feelings for her."

"Is that all?" Zero asked. This conversation was uncomfortable and annoying. There was no point in saying all of that.

"That's all," Kaito said.

Stomping out of the room Zero headed to the cafeteria. His anger high he grabbed lunch, stalked his way to a table. Pulling out the chair roughly he sat down. His eyes drifted around. First, he watched a couple of girls giggling as they passed by. Skewering a piece of lettuce he devoured while contemplating their gait. Their hips sashayed drawing his eyes to their posterior. He rubbed his eyelids and looked away. Then his gaze settled on one who ate. There were small smudges of sauce on the corners of her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it up. He turned away fast. Another girl wearing glasses, hair braided caught his eye. Alone with her he'd like to find out the texture of her hair, maybe fog up her glasses. She didn't do anything to merit his thoughts, but neither had the other girls. He forced his attention back to his tray of food, cursing Kaito hell. He was glad when lunch ended. He had not been able to eat without checking out any girl in his vicinity. Class would distract him.

After the last class was over, Yori heaved a sigh. She had been tense, after two days of detention. She had managed to get through the day without getting into trouble, but Zero had not. They didn't eat lunch together often. Still, she waited down the hall for him. He had looked really upset walking right by her, not seeing her. Afterwards in class he didn't take notes or pay attention. She wandered around the halls looking for Zero. _Did he get detention again?_

Her steps halted. Ahead of her there was a couple in a corner. They were talking, it seemed. Turning to leave she saw Mr. Takamiya coming her way and looking beyond her. He was muttering angrily. "Hey, you two-," he said a bit louder.

His voice startled her into moving. Opening the closest door she shoved him into the room. Keeping a grip on his jacket with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. He stayed still as she leaned her weight against him in an attempt to keep him pinned. She was rigid, listening for any approaching footsteps. Unable to stand any more he pulled her hand away and keeping hold of it, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Stepping back she said, "You were going to ruin their intimate moment and punish them."

"That's why you brought me in here and invaded my space?" he asked. She nodded, not breaking eye contact and looking timorous. He grimaced. "Although I am your teacher I am not much older than you. I don't have anyone to share private moments with like that, so why should they?"

Her fear dissipated, at that. Her eyes considered him. "Mr. Takamiya, you are lonely?" she asked, slowly.

Kaito had expected pity and it grated on his nerves, so he had set himself to kill such emotion in Yori. Yet her eyes revealed no pity, she sounded confused. "Never mind if I am," he said, letting go of her hand. "Those kids had better run off, or else," he said to himself moving to go.

Yori stared around her trying to understand what her teacher said. It was then she became aware they were in a storage room. School was over; the chances of a person coming in here at this hour were low. Running past him Yori threw her arms up behind her blocking his exit. She breathed heavily, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Staring at him in challenge, her legs trembling visibly, she spoke rapidly "I will be your girl."

His eyes widened in disbelief, briefly. Recovering, he squinted at her, coming closer, slamming his hands over her wrists. "Why do you flinch and shake while making such an offer? Are you really serious?"

"I am serious," she said. "I can't help it if my body reacts like this."

"You think a man, or any of your male classmates will stop when you get scared and change your mind? Don't ever speak carelessly again, Yori. You put yourself in danger," Kaito said.

"Okay," she said, quietly. She finally seemed to understand, her head bowed. Satisfied, he released her wrists to pull her into his embrace. Yori tried to move away and his arms loosened their hold on her. He stared calmly at her. She was confused again, but let it go. Hugging him back, she rested her head on his chest. "I only meant for today. Right now," she clarified.

Kaito chuckled, letting go of her. "I gave you several opportunities to escape. You're stuck with me. See you tomorrow Yori," he said, amused.

Stunned, Yori watched him leave. All along she had been avoiding Mr. Takamiya because he was ruthless. Now she feared this new situation she had created. For a moment she had wanted to give him comfort. Her desire had been so strong she had defiantly overlooked his warnings. She was stuck he had said. Trying to ignore her misgivings about dating Mr. Takamiya, she poked her head out the door. The hall was clear. Not hesitating she ran out the door. She ran until she was safely inside her room.


End file.
